dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Odyssey III - Onion Knight
In this Story you will play though 5 chapters as . It has a 4 star difficulty rating. = The Pride of Youth = The boy and girl are swept into battle, not knowing the true meaning of strength... Introduction Cid of the Lufaine: The boy is known by the legendary title of "Onion Knight." His strongest weapon is his brilliant mind. It is what allowed him to survive many enemy encounters despite his youth. The boy has supreme confidence in his own intellect. In a world that was slowly decaying around them, the boy traveled with Terra, a girl with magical powers, in search of their crystals- with the conviction that his brilliance will lead him to answers about the future. Part 1 At The Rift, Onion Knight and Terra have a conversation. Onion Knight: Crystals...have the power to break through despair, huh? I wonder what they look like. Terra: Do you think we can find them? What if we do find them, but we still can't save the world? Onion Knight: Gods always have a habit of sounding pretentious, don't they? There's no proof that Cosmos is telling the truth, but we don't know she's wrong, either. ::::Anyway, our only choice is to believe and move forward. Let's start what we can do. Terra: Mm-hmm... You're right. Onion Knight: Standing around here isn't going to give us any answers, Come on, let's get moving. You don't need to worry. I'm going to figure this all out. Onion Knight and Terra depart. --- Part 1 has a fairly simple board. However many of the enemies are hidden under ? tiles, with the exception of one enemy at the very beginning, and a treasure on the north end. The upper route is the more direct route to the Stigma of Chaos, with the option to check the only visible treasure on the map (at the cost of having to fight the enemy below the Onion Knight). The lower route offers more enemies to fight, and the chance to earn extra DP from fighting them. Despite the Onion Knight's previous comment about hidden treasure, there is none to be found from the ? tiles. None of the enemies should pose too much of a problem. --- Part 2 At the World of Darkness, Cloud of Darkness and Kefka converse with one another. Cloud of Darkness: Is that girl truly worth the trouble? Kefka: Ab-so-lute-ly! Her powers are the real deal! Cloud of Darkness: Then we will take your word. We shall soon see how strong she is. Kefka: You won't regret it...as long as she performs as well as she did before. Cloud of Darkness: Before? Kefka: Oops, just talking to myself! Before, after, now - all the same! Now, off you go! Happy fighting! --- Part 2 features a larger board than part 1. Again, most of the enemies are hidden under ? tiles, with the exception of an ordinary enemy, and a golden one. On the far end of the board, the summon Phoenix can be obtained (as long as you have completed the story once before with enough points to unlock the tile blocking the summonstone). Again, the enemies here don't pose too much of a problem as long as your abilities are appropiately mapped, and your equipment is optimised. = See also = Category:Story